Chosen Paths
by xoxphoenix
Summary: Set directly after episode 2, season 3.  Merlin and Morgana have a conversation about their chosen paths; and make it clear to one another that neither will be backing down or changing for any reason any time soon.  Slight hints of Merlin/Morgana.


_Disclaimer; _**I do not own Merlin, it belongs to BBC and it's creators and such.**

**AUTHORS NOTE; This is set just after where episode 2 of season 3 ends. So if you have not yet watched it, beware! Spoilers ahoy!Also I wrote this just then. IT took about half an hour, which is why it's really not that flash. But I hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

_**Fools, **_Morgana thought as she walked down a deserted corridor toward her bedroom. Uther was so gullible believing her story that she, she of all people, stopped the army of the dead thus saving Camelot from ruins. She wondered idly what Uther would do if he found out what his precious ward's role had REALLY been in this plight. It frustrated her beyond belief that she had failed her sister, her only true ally in the world, because of a servant boy's meddling ways and a freak accident that caused the roof to fall on her…

Merlin.

The name was like poison to her- much like the poison he had tried to kill her with. How she loathed him. To think she had once considered him a friend! To think she had at one stage trusted him like no other, more then even Gwen, to think that she had even at one stage thought herself slightly in lov- no, she could not think about that last one. That last one had to be banished from her mind. Morgause was her only companion in the world now, her only friend, relative. The only person she could trust. Morgause had opened Morgana's eyes to so many things after she took her away; Morgause had forced Morgana to realise the horrible truth that her so called friends back in Camelot were not even her friends, and that should any of them catch even a whiff of her magic, they would hand her over, head on the platter for Uther to prod at… No one could be trusted any more other then Morgause.

Especially Merlin.

Morgana found it impossible for her to decide who she hated more, Uther or Merlin…

"You won't get away with it."

_**Speak of the devil and it shall appear**_, Morgana thought mockingly. She came to a halt and turned around to see Merlin standing there, his blue eyes wide, his face determined. Morgana glanced around to see if anyone else was around, finding that they were quite alone she gave a half smirk and stepped toward him, arching a brow. "Oh really?" Her musical voice questioned. "Who's going to tell on me?" Her head tilted slightly to the side as she appraised him through mocking eyes. "You?"

She gave a full blown smirk now.

But Merlin seemed not the least bit affected. He just gave a small boyish smile that made her heart beat, despite her inner protests, beat a tad faster. He shrugged. "Perhaps," He answered nonchalantly.

"Ah, but who would believe the word of a peasant boy over me, Lady Morgana?" She asked.

"Probably no one, no one who mattered anyway," Merlin answered truthfully. "At least not yet. One day Morgana the truth will all come out and your deeds will be known to all-"

"In such a case, I probably would have succeeded in all that I set out to do, and there would be no reason to hide them at all. You know as well as I do Merlin more people would be standing in line to congratulate me then to kill or hate me. Uther is not exactly popular."

"Perhaps not, but most people do not take it upon themselves to kill him… Despite everything he **is **the king."

"A tyrant of a king at that. You have seen what he has done to Camelot, how he persecutes those because of magic… How he has torn this once great kingdom apart… I would not be doing anything that he had not already done to others."

"It would make you no better then him," Merlin snarled. "If you did."

"You are wrong Merlin, I am ten times the person he is."

"_**You're **_wrong, I think you may even turn out to be worse…"

"How dare you!" Morgana said outraged. "Do you have any idea who you are talking too?"

"No, I don't. When I look at you I see the image of my friend Morgana, but when I speak with you I hear a stranger… You are changed Morgana."

"For the better."

"No, you have hardened and become colder… You are worse then Uther because you have seen how hate can destroy people, how it can eat away at the world at large, you have seen how revenge can ruin everything and yet you still chase after it, you still hate, you still want revenge. And what if you do succeed? What if you do succeed against Uther? What then? Where will you be? You will be so consumed by hate that you will have been lost to us all and be set on a path of internal destruction. Never wholly satisfied.."

Morgana suddenly felt dizzy and she stepped away from Merlin, who was looking at her with hypnotizing eyes. But he stepped toward her, even having the audacity to put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not too late Morgana, you can stop this."

"I can't," She lowered her eyes. "Don't you see this is the only way Merlin. The only way I and my kind can survive. Uther has already wiped away so much of our history…"

"The time for your kind to be at large again will come, but you will have to be patient…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you mean Arthur? He hates witchcraft nearly as much as his father does!" She exclaimed. "This is the only way Merlin! The only way!"

"Morgause has corrupted you."

"On the contrary she has enlighten me."

"So you are set on your path," Merlin said somewhat sadly.

They stared at each other, unblinkingly, glaring at each other. Merlin lent in to her ear and whispered, "I will stop you. No matter what."

She inwardly gave a shiver but on the whole looked up at him trying not to show she was affected by his closeness. "I could kill you within a second," She said.

"I doubt that."

"You doubt my powers?"

"No, not at all. I just doubt that you'd kill me. You have had plenty of times to do it before hand… "

"Perhaps I am waiting for the opportune moment."

"I won't give up," Merlin promised, letting go off her shoulders and stepping back. "I will stop you," He said again.

"You will fail."

He smirked. "Do not under-estimate me, my lady." He bowed mockingly.

"There you are!" Arthur appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and came behind Merlin who instantly straightened up. "I was wondering where the two of you had been, have I… Have I interrupted something?" He asked looking from Merlin to Morgana curiously a small knowing smile etching at the corner of his lips.

"Not at all," Morgana answered. "Merlin and I were just, talking."

"Yes," Merlin said giving her a long hard stare before looking back at Arthur. "Talking."

"I see," Arthur said trying not look amused, and failing. "Well if you have done, uh, talking… shall you both come back to hall, for the celebratory feast?"

"Thank you no," Morgana said smiling brightly at Arthur. "Unfortunately I am rather tired and wish to retire. Give my regards to Uther?"

"Consider it done," Arthur said smilingly.

She fluttered her eyelashes a bit, bowed her head slightly. "Goodnight then, Arthur," She said, then her cold eyes met with Merlin's. "Merlin."

"My lady."

The two boys watched as she disappeared down the corridor toward her room. Arthur waited until she was fully out of sight to turn on Merlin. "Honestly could you be more obvious?" He demanded a small smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"You making goo-goo eyes at Morgana, I swear I nearly slipped on my way here from your drool. Would it kill you to show some propriety in such matters?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin responded as he and Arthur turned back towards the hall.

"Really?" Arthur asked. "How about this then? Ahem," He then adopted a high squeaky voice that was obviously meant to be an unflattering imitation of Merlin. " '_Yes my Lady Morganna',. 'My lady'…. 'My name is Merlin and I'm in love with the Lady Morgana and I go around following her like a lost little puppy, drooling everywhere…' _"

"Oh ha ha ha, quite the comedian."

"Well," Arthur smiled arrogantly giving a small shrug. "I do try."

"Hmm, well you want to play this game? Okay. How about-" Merlin adopted the same unflattering mimicking voice. _" 'My name is Prince Arthur and I think I'm the best thing on this planet, despite the fact that I haven't done a honest day's work in my entire life. Oh! And I also happen to be in love with the servant girl Guinevere and often sulk for hours when she doesn't return a smile or wave.'_ How's that?"

Arthur blinked at Merlin for a moment obviously weighing up his options of whether to kill him or not, before finally saying, "Alright, I'll stay out of your business in such matters if you stay out of mine."

"Deal," Merlin agreed. As they entered the feast music and happy chatter echoed in their ears, Arthur turned to Merlin very seriously.

"You do have to stop being so obvious though… And try to get over her. It may be hard but…" He trailed off, catching sight of Gwen talking to another Knight, and narrowed his eyes. Arthur walked towards their direction without a second glance. Merlin rolled his eyes.

He felt an uneasy feeling fill him as he recalled the conversation with Morgana… Arthur's love 'advice' echoed in his ears…

"If only that was the only issue at hand," Merlin murmured to himself. Yes if only. He may have been able to deal with a broken heart (again), but this… This whole situation with Morgana was totally chaotic…"If only," he repeated again, before giving a sigh and walking over to Arthur who was now trying and failing to impress Gwen and the knight, with tales of his so called- bravery. A long road laid ahead for them all, Merlin thought as he stepped toward them. He did not know exactly what the future had in store but he was prepared to fight for what he believed in and protect Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, even Uther and all of Camelot every step of the way, even if it meant going up against Morgana… Even if secretly he didn't want too, even if secretly he wished things were different; that she was different…Even then.

* * *

**A tad stupid, I know. But please let me know what you think! Especially on characterizations and such. :) Thank you for reading! **


End file.
